Barely living
by AplaceOfEndlessWonder
Summary: I posted this a couple months ago but then took it down. Rose is Deathly Ill, but all the doctors say nothing is wrong with her. The Doctor can do nothing but watch his Rose, slowly fight a losing battle. Will they ever be able to heal her or will the Doctor has to deal with one more lost cause in his un-believable live he leads?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the library and saw her laying on the couch wrapped in three blankets, with a cup of hot chocolate. She look miserable, her hair was in a messy bun on top off her head. There was no trace a any make-up on her pale face. I have never seen her so vulnerable, or weak looking. It hurt me deeply to know that I could do nothing about it. I leaned against the door frame and watched as she moved around, trying to get comfortable. I wish I knew what was wrong with her, but maybe not knowing was better then know. All I knew was what ever medicine the Tardis is giving, it is keeping her a live, just barely though. But I guess that barely living is better then dead. Well for me. I knew that Rose was in pain, but I needed her alive. I watched her for a couple more minutes, before walking over to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder ans she looked up at me. Her eyes full of fear and pain. She knew that she as barely living, we all knew. Rose slowly sat up and patted the seat next to her. Taking the hint, I sat down next her. With in the next ten seconds she took her pillow and set it on the armrest next me and laid across my lap. She looked up at me a smiled, her tongue slightly peaking out from behind her teeth. I smiled back at her, and started to stoke her incredible soft hair.

"How are you?" I asked her after a couple minutes. Rose sighed and turned her head away from me. I knew she hated to be asked, but I had to know that she was okay.

"I am fine." Rose said, exasperated. " I just hate it when you always ask. I can take care of my-self, you know that. I will get I better, I have to." She knew that she was nor going to get better.

"What about Breeze?"I asked her. Breeze was our soon to be born baby girl. Well I say soon, it is more like eight more months. Rose is only three months gone. Rose got sick when she was only a month along, and has been ever since then. I do not know what I will do if I lose both of them.

"She will be fine," Rose said in a hopeful voice. "Doctor, what if she does not make it." Rose said in small weak voice. I sighed and looked down at her.

"I...I don't know. But I know that I will try my hardest not to let that happen."I was losing her, slowly. I rubbed her back as she slowly drifted of into a light sleep. I picked her up slowly, trying hard to to wake her. I carried her back to her room and slowly laid her on her bed. She was sleeping a lot now a days. I turned out her light and quietly shut her door. I walked slowly to the console room and programed to the Tardis to The Powell estate. After that I sat down on the jump seat and thought about, well everything.

About ten minutes later, after landing, Rose came into the console room. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a box of tissues in her hand. I got up quickly and went to help her down the ramp.

"No! I can walk down it by my-self, I don't need your help." Rose said, her voice full of anger and frustration. I put my hands up in surrender and let her walk on her own. "Where are we." She asked once she made it to the jump seat.

"Were are visiting your mum. She should be-"I spot when I heard a pounding on the door,

"You guys better come out before I come in there I force you guys out." Jackie yelled through the doors.

"You can come in." I yelled form were I was standing. I watched as the door opened and Jackie walked in. Rose got up from the jump seat and run to her mum. I watched from a distance as they talked about nothing that important. Jackie knew that Rode was sick, but she did not know about the baby, or Jaden(Who was sleeping). I watched as Jackie lead Rose to the jump seat. They sat there and continued their talk. I walked down the ramp and went to work on the console.

"DADDY!" I hear Jaden yell from her bedroom, with in seconds I was up on my feet and running to her room. I could her Jackie yelling at Rose all the way there. I told Rose we should have told her, but she would not listen, now we were damned for sure. It only to about a minute to get to her room. I opened her door, Jaden jumped over her bed and ran over to me. I picked her up and let her rest her head on my shoulder.

"What is wrong?" I asked her as I carried her back to her bed. I tucked her back in as she explained her dream. I told her it was not real and to ago back to bed. By this time Rose was standing in the door looking in at us.

"Mum." Jaden squealed as Rose walked over to the bed and knelt down by the bed.

"What is wrong sweety?" Rose asked her as she brushed Jaden's hair off her forehead.

"I had a bad dream, that you and Daddy were separated from each other." Jaden said to her.

"Well, I can promise you that it will never happen. Now you need to go back to sleep." Rose was such a good mother.

"But. Mum. I am not tried anymore." Jaden looked up with pleading eyes. I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall.

"I guess, if it is okay with mum, you can come join us in the console room." we both looked at Rose with pleading eyes. She sighed and pulled me over to the other side of the room.

"What about my mum. She has now clue I had a baby." I saw the fear in her eyes.

"She does now. It will be okay." I said as I placed hand on her arms, making sure she was looking me in the eyes.

"Okay, Jaden. Lets go." Jaden jumped up from her bed and walked over to us. Rose picked her up. I watched them closely. Rose should not be caring her, but I did not stop her. Rose was just to weak. I followed them to the console room. The air was full of tension Jakie was standing there with her arms folded a crossed her chest. Rose and Jaden were standing a few feet away from her. I new that things were not going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum, um...this is Jaden. She is my daughter." I told my mum quietly. I knew that she would freak out, a lot. I kind of wish I told her now. It would have saved me from all this trouble. I looked over at The Doctor, who was standing at the top of the ramp. Jaden started to wiggle out of my arms. Taking the hint I let her down, not really pay attention where she was going. Mum just stood there glaring at me, her arms were folded a crossed her chest. "Your daughter?" she asked me. I nodded my head. "Rose she looks about five. You are only nineteen. I would have remembered if you ad a baby. Unless it has been like six years since the last time I've seen you. If that is so then that boyfriend of yours is dead." She said as she looked over at the Doctor. Who smiled and waved shyly.

"Mum, don't kill him. He has not kept me away from you. Jaden was taken from us when she was about three months old. When we found her only four months had past for use but her it had been about five years." I told her. The Doctor and I ave only had her back for about three months. I remembered those months, where all we could do was go to planet after planet look for her. The Doctor said we should give up, but I wouldn't let him. Jaden was my little girl and I wanted her back. " and theres one more thing," I took a deep breath in. " I am about three months pregnant." I told her. I knew that she would be made, but she would get over it and be happy. Mum just stood there, glaring at me. I could not really tell if she was mad. I need her to say something. I need her to tell me that I will get better and my baby wold be okay and that life would go back to normal.

" Oh Rose," She said as she pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and rested mt head on her shoulder. " I am upset that you never told me about Jaden, but I can understand why you didn't. I'm sorry." She let go of me and started to walk towards The Doctor. Before I had a a chance to stop her, I heard her hand come in contact with his face. " How dare you get my little girl pregnant at such a young age, twice!" Mum yelled at him. I winced as she slapped him again. It was time for me to intervene. I run up to them and stepped in front of The Doctor, who was holding his face, which was bright red. " Mum!" I yelled at her.

"He deserved it. I want him to explain what happened with Jaden and if you sickness with harm the baby." I nodded my head and told her to met use in the library. Once she was out of the room I turned and faced The Doctor. " Are you okay?" I asked him as I kissed is cheek. " For now. Your mum can could stop a fleet of daleks." He said as he rubbed his cheek. " Jaden, don't touch that." The Doctor said as he ran over to where our little girl stood by the console about to pull a lever. I watched as The Doctor swept her up and put her on top of his shoulders. He was so good with her. I remember when I told him that I was pregnant with her, he was scared that he would be a horrible dad. When she was born he was great but then we lost her, and he would not stop beating himself up about it. Then when we found her, he felt even worst that we missed five years of her life. The Doctor never let Jaden out of his sight, unless she was sleeping, even then he checked on her every hour. He was just scared that he would lose her again.

The Doctor walked back over to me. " Careful, Jaden might fall." I warned them. " Don't worry I won't let that happen. Besides you needs to put Jaden back to in bed, while I have to explain somethings to your mum." The Doctor said as he took Jaden off his shoulders and handed her to me. Jaden wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around me neck. The Doctor gave me a kiss and head off to tell my mum about the least couple months. " Jaden, how about we go watch a movie instead of going to bed." I asked her as I started to walk down the corridor. "Yeah!" She said excitedly. I knew that she would love that idea better then going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we got the media room, I set Jaden down and let her pick out a movie. While she did that I set up the DvD player and turned on TV to the right channel. I walked over to were Jaden was sitting. She had about ten different movies scattered a round her. All of them were the Disney princess movies. In the last three months I have seen all of them about ten times each. Jaden and I would come here while the Doctor worked on the Tardis or he was sleeping(which was once a week). "Jaden, how about we watch a different movie?" I asked her as I knelt down by her and started to pick the movies on the floor. "We could watch the movie 'Up' or the movie 'Rapunzel'." I said as I pulled those movies off the shelf. I handed them both to Jaden to look to see which one she would like to watch. "Mum can we watch both?" Jaden asked me. She looked up and he with pleading eye. As much as I wanted to say no I couldn't. "Sure." She handed me the movies and I put the movie 'Rapunzel' in and sat down on the couch and let Jaden curl up on my lap. The movie started to play.

I did not pay attention to the movie at all I was to lost in thought. Three months to the day, since we found her. We found her about a week after I found I was pregnant again. I was scared that the people who took Jaden would take Breeze, or worse. I did not tell the Doctor for a while that I was pregnant, but then I got sick and I knew that I had to tell him. I remember the day quite well, to well for that matter.

*Flash Back.*

My chest felt like a building was on top of it. I could barely breath. My ears hurt, my throat was so dry. But the worst was my stomach it felt like someone was ripping it out. I could not move. I felt like I had every sickness ever. I could not speak. I need the Doctor, but he was in the console room. Panic flooded through me. I need the Doctor, but could not move or speak. I could die right now and the Doctor would not be here to save me. My baby girl, who was not born yet, would die to. The Doctor did not even know about her yet, I was going to tell him today,

I had just woken up. I was still in our bed. "MUM!" I heard my little girl Jaden call out for me. I did not want to her to see in so much pain. But she could get the Doctor, her dad. Jaden walked into the room. She looked around the room for a minute before she so me. She ran over to me. "Mum?" Her voice was full of fear. 'Get dad' I thought to her. We shared a telepathic link with each other, but it only worked when we were touching. She nodded her head and jumped off the bed.

"DAD!" Jaden yelled down the corridor. I heard her little feet run to the console room. I laid there and another series of pain flooded down my back. Minutes past by slowly. It felt like an our before the Doctor showed. I saw him appear in the door away, with in seconds he was by my side. He picked me up and headed to the med bay.

Once we got there he hook me up to on IV and started to scan me. I still could not move and the pain in my stomach was getting worse by the second. I could barely hear the hum of the Tadis. "Rose, I need you to speak." The Doctor said to me as he sat me up and forced water down. The water felt so good on my throat. I did not try and speak till the whole cup was gone. " I can't move." I whispered horsely. It hurt so much to talk. The Doctor nodded his head at me. He was about to say something just as the scanner started to beep. The doctor grabbed it with in seconds and started to read the results. " That can't be possible, there has to be something wrong with her!" he yelled at the scanner and though it a cross the room. He run his hands though his hair and started to pace the room. " I am sorry, Rose. I have no clue what is wrong with you." The Doctor sat down on the bed and grabbed my hand. "What about New Earth?" I asked him. He sat there for a while. I could see that he was in deep thought. "Maybe,we can try. I will program the Tardis to go there." The Doctor said as he go up and left the room. I gasped was another wave a pain hit me. He still did not know about the baby.

Jaden walked over to me and grabbed my hand. " Are you going to be okay?" She asked me. I knew that she was scared. She had just got her family back and now her mum was dieing, in front of her eyes. What more could my little girl go through. " Yes sweetheart."I said faintly. The Doctor walk and told us that we were there. He picked me up and carried me out into the hospital. He set me down in one of the many chairs as Jaden and him went up to the front desk. A few minutes later he came with a nurse (who was human). The nurse had a wheelchair, which I got into with the Doctors help.

Everything was dazed after that. I don't remember much, but the Doctor yelling at the nurses and Jaden laying by me. Hours past slowly as different doctors and nurse came in to see what was wrong with me. No one had mentioned that I was pregnant, maybe they thought we knew that. Each doctor came up with the same conclusion, nothing was wrong with me. It was around ten o'clock at night, by then I was getting a little better.

***End of Flash back***

Jaden was laying a crossed my lap, in a light sleep. I have never seen her so calm. She was a very hyper child just like her dad. I picked her up slowly. I walked quietly over to the TV and turned it off. I left the room and headed to the Doctor's and mine room. Once I got there I laid Jaden on the Doctor's side of the bed and the got my self ready for bed.


End file.
